


Front commun

by Alaiya, Chrysos



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [21]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fights, Friendship, Gen, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysos/pseuds/Chrysos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Repost][UDC!verse] Les Portes sont trop puissantes pour les hommes et le temps imparti pour se dresser contre Elles, limité. Les chevaliers d'argent sont envoyés à la rescousse mais même eux ne sont pas à l'abri de certaines <i>erreurs de jugement</i>. <b>Ecrit par : Chrysos</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Front commun

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Chrysos
> 
> Chronologie: continuum UDC. Fait référence au [chapitre 29 - partie I](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1001117/chapters/2137351).

_Site des Portes, juin 2004_

Babel n’avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans le mess des officiers. Les ordres de Saga étaient formels à ce sujet : ses coéquipiers et lui-même devaient éviter au maximum tout contact avec les militaires de la base. Ce qui signifiait que, en dehors des heures où soldats et porte-étendards du Sanctuaire devaient travailler de concert, chacun des deux camps préférait se tenir à distance respectable de l’autre. Mais, après presque neuf mois d’incubation, la claustrophobie du chevalier d’argent atteignait un stade tel qu’il aurait pu tuer père et mère pour un ciel qui ne soit pas de pierre ou de béton armé. Il n’aurait pas rechigné non plus à vendre quelques-uns de ses organes vitaux pour que cette maudite base se métamorphose en palmeraie, en champ de cactus ou même en marécage. Bref, n’importe quoi plutôt que ces murs gris et froids. 

Faute de pouvoir assouvir sa soif de grands espaces, cette petite escapade dans le quotidien de ses troufions de voisins était un dérivatif comme un autre. Au moins, cela briserait un peu la monotonie de sa mission. 

Comme il s’y attendait, l’accueil des gradés fut pour le moins glacial. La plupart supportant déjà mal sa présence à leurs côtés lors des travaux, il ne fut pas étonné de les voir lui adresser des regards noirs et immédiatement fuyants. Comme si cette intrusion dans leur dernier bastion de tranquillité était pour eux le pire des sacrilèges. 

— Les pauvres, songea Babel. S’ils savaient… 

Choisissant une table à l’écart du troupeau, le chevalier s’assit à califourchon sur une chaise en inox, modèle standard. Fourrageant dans la poche de son jean délavé, il sortit tout son matériel de relaxation et, d’une main experte, se mit à l’ouvrage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put enfin savourer son calmant. 

Indignés par son geste, les militaires interrompirent presque aussitôt leur repas et sortirent sans demander leur reste. Tous sauf un jeune homme qui, courageux ou particulièrement suicidaire, vint à la rencontre du chevalier du Centaure. Le fixant d’un air de reproche, le quidam l’apostropha :

— Il est interdit de fumer dans l’enceinte de la base ! A plus forte raison ce genre de produits ! 

Rallumant sa cigarette illicite, simplement en claquant des doigts, Babel rétorqua :

— C’est pourtant au marché noir de cette même base que j’achète ces « produits ». Patriotes ou pas, vos soldats ont la bosse du commerce et vendraient n’importe quoi à n’importe qui, bon gré mal gré. L’argent n’a pas d’odeur, c’est bien connu. Pas comme l’irakien que je suis, si j’en crois la réaction systématique de vos confrères, lorsqu’ils se trouvent dans la même pièce que moi. 

Entre deux volutes de fumée, Babel proposa de partager son herbe du diable avec Orwell et lui offrit une chaise. Refusant catégoriquement l’une et acceptant l’autre, le bureaucrate s’assit face à l’émissaire du Domaine Sacré. Gêné, l’aide de camp de Corman essaya :

— Je ne peux nier que certaines informations vous concernant aient filtré auprès des troupes. Mais, mettez-vous un peu à leur place. Du jour au lendemain, un bataillon de militaires pragmatiques découvre que leur monde supposé normal n’était qu’une façade. De gigantesques portes antédiluviennes poussent au milieu des canyons, ils doivent coopérer avec des êtres capables de réduire en miettes un blindé d’une simple pichenette et on leur annonce que la fin du monde est imminente. Pas étonnant qu’ils cherchent tous une bouée de sauvetage, afin de se raccrocher encore quelques temps à la réalité. Malheureusement pour vous, cette bouée aura pris la forme…

— … D’une bonne vieille haine séculaire à l’encontre de l’ennemi que leur chef leur a imposé de détester. En l’occurrence moi-même. 

Le ton de Babel était neutre comme si, au fond, il avait accepté depuis longtemps de jouer les boucs émissaires. Fronçant les sourcils, il poursuivit :

— Dès que mes origines ont été connues, j’ai bien senti que l’atmosphère de la base avait changé. Même si nous ne nous montrions que rarement au grand jour, j’ai senti des regards de plus en plus appuyés peser sur moi au fil du temps. Nul doute que vos compatriotes m’auraient bien sauté à la gorge pour se défouler, s’ils ne craignaient que le général Corman ne leur passe un savon de première. Néanmoins, depuis que nous participons aux travaux d’évacuation, les choses ont évolué. En plus de la haine, c’est de la frayeur que je lis dans leurs pupilles.

— Les deux sont toujours liées, osa Orwell. Mais, à leur décharge, vos petites démonstrations ont de quoi faire frémir. Réussir à creuser un tunnel « simplement » en faisant fondre la roche sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, c’est quand même assez… impressionnant pour le commun des mortels.

— Enfantillage, le corrigea l’irakien. Comme je l’ai dit précédemment à votre général de patron, ce genre d’exploits serait à peine un échauffement pour les combattants qui viendront nous succéder. Autant vous habituer tout de suite à du grand spectacle. Avec eux, vous n’allez pas être déçus. 

Cette remarque eut son petit effet sur Orwell. Se relevant machinalement, il bredouilla :

— Navré, mais je dois vous abandonner. Le général Corman m’a demandé de compulser les écrits de feu le général Kenton. Il pense que la moindre information pourrait nous être utile. 

Alors que l’aide de camp tournait les talons, le chevalier du Centaure lui lança :

— Orwell, vous êtes quelqu’un de bien. Pour la peine, je vais vous donner un bon conseil. Autant que possible, évitez d’approcher de trop près mes deux coéquipiers. Par sécurité, il vaudrait même mieux que vous les fuyiez comme la peste, dans les limites permises par le site. Cela vous évitera bien des ennuis futurs, croyez-moi. 

Le bureaucrate tourna un faciès surpris en direction de son interlocuteur et tenta :

— Mais… Pourquoi ?

— Comment dire, réfléchit Babel. Voilà, lorsque vos aïeuls ont débarqué sur les plages de Normandie, si mes comparses avaient vécu en France à cette époque, l’un aurait probablement fini avec le crâne rasé et l’autre devant un peloton d’exécution. 

Voyant que le militaire ne comprenait goutte à son charabia, le chevalier conclut dans un geste las :

— Oh, oubliez ça ! Ce ne sont que des délires de drogué ! Orwell, merci bien pour cette conversation. Ca m’a fait plaisir de discuter avec quelqu’un de sensé. 

Observant le jeune homme qui partait, en essayant de déchiffrer le sens profond de ses paroles, Babel sourit. Jetant son mégot, il passa la main dans sa chevelure rousse, taillée en brosse. Nostalgique, il se remémora les sempiternelles leçons d’histoire de son grand-père. Lorsque ce dernier, après avoir copieusement ébouriffé sa tignasse de gamin, lui expliquait que ce genre de particularité lui aurait valu, quelques millénaires en arrière, d’être immolé à la gloire du dieu Seth, son ancêtre partait toujours d’un fou rire tonitruant.

Un rire qui l’agaçait énormément à l’époque, mais qui lui manquait d’autant plus maintenant qu’il s’était tu. 

Etait-ce cela les plans de Saga, se servir de lui comme victime sacrificielle ? Car si la présence en ces lieux de ses deux semblables pouvait aisément se justifier, du fait de leurs pouvoirs, de leurs connaissances ou du lien affectif les unissant avec l’une des sommités du sanctuaire, la sienne ressemblait plus à un vaste calembour. A moins que ce soit la seule manière, très étrange mais avec lui…, qu’ait trouvé le Pope pour que les bidasses comprennent que, face aux Portes, l’humanité entière devait se serrer les coudes. 

Alors que Babel tentait vainement d’y voir plus clair, une alarme retentit. Aussitôt, un gyrophare s’activa dans le mess et le chevalier put entendre les soldats regagner au pas de course leur poste.

— Allons bon, maugréa-t-il. Quelle tuile nous est encore tombée sur la tête ?

* * *

 

La salle de contrôle était en pleine effervescence. Comme il s’en doutait, aux vocalises abruptes qu’il avait perçues depuis le couloir, Babel découvrit Corman en train d’enguirlander ses malheureux subalternes.

Ce cher général Corman. Si Babel avait dû établir une liste des personnes qu’il détestait le plus sur la base, le général aurait été, comme Orwell, tout en bas de la page. Mais, pour sympathique qu’il lui soit, le maître des lieux était dans une colère noire. Colère qui trouva une cible de choix, lorsque le militaire aperçut le chevalier d’argent se frayer un chemin jusqu’à lui.

— Ah vous voilà, vous, beugla-t-il. Vous pouvez m’expliquer cette nouvelle plaisanterie ?! 

D’un doigt rageur, Corman désigna les écrans de contrôle retransmettant jour et nuit les images des Portes. Suivant l’index du général, Babel faillit s’étouffer en devinant, sur une vue plongeante de l’édifice, les contours d’une silhouette humaine. Sur un autre écran, un zoom avant dévoila Shiva, son estimé et volatile confrère, assis en tailleur à distance irraisonnable des Portes. Nullement gêné par la chaleur infernale du canyon, le chevalier du Paon semblait s’être plongé dans une de ces profondes méditations transcendantales dont seuls Shaka et les autres de ses disciples avaient le secret.

Plus cartésien, Babel s’écria :

— Mais, qu’est-ce qu’il fout là-bas, ce taré !? 

La spontanéité de cette remarque désarçonna l’assistance. Recouvrant plus vite que ses sous-fifres ses facultés d’analyse, Corman renchérit :

— C’est ce que j’aimerais bien que l’on m’explique ! Voici dix minutes, c’était le calme plat ! Nous n’avons pas détourné les yeux trois secondes que vlan, votre ami est apparu là comme une fleur ! Si c’est encore un de vos tours de passe-passe, croyez bien que ça va barder pour votre matricule ! Surhommes ou pas, le protocole de sécurité vous concerne et… 

Babel n’entendit même pas les menaces suivantes. L’esprit aux aguets, il parvint à localiser le cosmos de Shiva. Aucun doute possible, ce kamikaze était bel et bien parti s’aérer les idées au plus près des Portes.

— Son cosmos, réalisa l’irakien. Pourvu que… 

Ecartant sans ménagement un technicien qui lui bouchait la vue, Babel chercha l’endroit où les gardiens avaient pour habitude de se poster en sentinelle. Non sans soulagement, il vit que ce que les militaires appelaient toujours des défauts d’affichage, n’avait pas bougé d’un iota. Les bouffe-cosmos, comme il les surnommait affectueusement, ne s’intéressaient pas à celui de Shiva. Peut-être ne l’avaient-ils tout simplement pas repérés ou alors attendaient-ils le moment propice pour le vampiriser. Ce qui était plus probable. A moins que Shiva n’ait subi, à son insu, le même sort que les apprentis qui…

Babel secoua la tête pour chasser cette hypothèse désagréable. Quel que soit le cas de figure, il convenait d’agir, et vite.

— Je vais le chercher, annonça-t-il soudain à un Corman lassé de parler dans le vide. Et qu’aucun de vos hommes ne s’avise de me barrer la route, en prétextant agir selon votre sacro-saint protocole. Bon droit ou pas, je n’hésiterais pas une seconde à les réexpédier à leur créateur. 

— Et le pire, c’est qu’il ne bluffe même pas, songea le général. 

A voix haute, Corman trancha :

— Très bien, état d’alerte temporairement levé. Par contre, vous savez aussi bien que moi que toute sortie est à vos risques et périls. S’il y a un os dehors, nous ne pourrons ni vous aider ni vous couvrir.

Hochant la tête, l’irakien conclut :

— Merci général. 

Alors que les pas du chevalier résonnaient encore dans le couloir, le vieux militaire ordonna :

— Prévenez l’équipe médicale de se tenir sur le qui-vive ! Je sens qu’il va y avoir de la casse…

* * *

 

 

Même selon les critères de vitesse de sa caste, Babel avait traversé la base en un temps record. Pour tout dire, c’était presque miraculeux que sa course effrénée n’ait pas causé de dégâts matériels ou de pertes humaines. Pourtant, un obstacle imprévu l’obligea à freiner des deux pieds devant la ligne d’arrivée. Posté en cerbère devant la dernière porte blindée du site, dérisoire protection le séparant encore de l’enfer minéral, Astérion constituait un barrage bien plus dissuasif.

De mauvaise grâce, le chevalier du Centaure l’interpella :

— Voilà donc le troisième larron ! Je suppose qu’il est inutile de te demander si tu es au courant du dernier exploit en date de Shiva ?!

— Tu supposes bien, rétorqua le danois.

— On peut savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

Haussant les épaules, Astérion répondit :

— Voici bien longtemps qu’il ne partage plus ce genre de confidence avec moi. Toutefois, j’ai une petite idée de ses motivations.

Perdant patience, l’irakien vociféra :

— Tu sais très bien ce que je m’apprête à accomplir ! Si tu n’es pas venu pour m’aider, très bien, mais ne traîne pas dans mes pattes. Pendant qu’on taille tranquillement une bavette, les gardiens sont peut-être en train de tailler, eux, Shiva en pièces ! En un mot, dégage de mon chemin ! 

Renforçant sa position, le chevalier de la Meute objecta :

— Il n’a rien à craindre, du moins pour le moment. Mais si tu mets le nez dehors, c’est toi que les gardiens massacreront. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Ce sont Elles qui ont invité Shiva à les approcher.

— Elles ? Les Portes !?

Le danois se contenta d’un hochement de tête. Peu convaincu, Babel reprit :

— Et même si c’était vrai, qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Ton boulot consiste juste à regarder par les trous de serrure et à informer Saga des petits secrets de la base, pas vrai ? Sois donc un gentil toutou et va prévenir ton maître de ce qui se trame dans son dos. Tant qu’on y est, n’oublie pas de lui parler de mon insubordination et des mille et une expressions fleuries qui naissent dans mon esprit quand je pense à cette ordure. 

Astérion, cosmos en exergue, déclara seulement :

— Si tu veux franchir cette porte, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

Rictus au coin des lèvres, son semblable annonça :

— Finalement, les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Depuis le temps que je cherche une bonne excuse pour t’en coller une, autant sauter sur l’occasion ! 

Symbole néfaste, les deux avant-bras de l’irakien s’enflammèrent. Sans crier gare, il décocha un crochet à Astérion, mais ne brassa que de l’air. Dans son dos, il entendit :

— Tu es trop prévisible. Même sans mes dons de télépathie, je t’aurais vu venir à des kilomètres.

— Ferme-la, éructa le Centaure, en se retournant et en expédiant au jugé une salve de projectiles incandescents. Lesquelles moururent sur les murs d’acier trempé du tunnel.

— Tu gaspilles tes forces pour rien. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c’est déclencher le système anti-incendie.

Ce n’était pas un Astérion qui avait parlé, mais des centaines. Encerclant l’irakien, de multiples projections du chevalier de la Meute le toisaient avec mépris. Babel, plus calme, critiqua :

— Non seulement ton humour est pitoyable mais tes gags sont vraiment éculés. Le coup de l’aiguille et de la botte de foin, ça n’amuse plus personne, de nos jours. 

Sur ces mots, l’aura du Centaure se mit à crépiter d’une énergie nouvelle. Son compagnon, suivant le fil de ses pensées, bredouilla :

— Tu ne vas quand même pas…

— Oh que si ! Comme je le pensais, les parois de ce goulet d’étranglement résistent très bien à mes flammes. En l’état, ce n’est plus un tunnel, mais un sas totalement hermétique et ignifugé. Conclusion, tu t’es toi-même pris au piège. Tu auras beau te cacher derrière tes doubles, il suffit que je carbonise en un coup tout le périmètre pour être sûr de t’atteindre. La preuve ! 

Joignant le geste à la parole, Babel déclencha le processus pyrotechnique. Les flammes, générées par son cosmos, s’agglutinèrent autour de lui en un véritable ouragan miniature. Crescendo, les premiers clones d’Astérion furent engloutis par cette mer de flammes déchaînée.

Mais, tout à son attaque, l’irakien aperçut trop tard le boulet de canon humain, qui traversa le mur de flammes pour se positionner dans son dos, soit dans l’œil du cyclone. Trop lent à réagir, il ne put esquiver quand Astérion lui frappa violement la nuque du plat de la main. 

Vaincu, il s’effondra. Avant de sombrer, il imprima dans son subconscient l’image d’un Astérion au poil roussi qui, entre deux quintes de toux, eut le dernier mot de l’histoire :

— Celle-là, tu ne l’as pas volée ! 

* * *

Babel avait l’impression de flotter dans le vide. Son combat contre Astérion, il se le rappelait dans les moindres détails. Cependant, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait atterri dans ce décor d’épouvante. Autour de lui, tout n’était que brumes, silence inquiétant et désolation. Imputant ce trip d’anthologie aux substances qui pourrissaient quotidiennement son organisme, il décréta :

— C’est décidé, demain j’arrête.

— Sage décision ! Tes pensées y gagneront en limpidité. Ce n’est pas une sinécure de les décrypter, crois-moi. 

Tel un mirage, Astérion se matérialisa devant l’irakien. Outre ses vêtements uniformément noirs, autant que Babel pouvait en juger, le chevalier de la Meute arborait une physionomie différente. Ses traits étaient plus creusés, il était plus mince et surtout, il portait une curieuse marque sous l’œil gauche. A y regarder de plus près, cela ressemblait à un tatouage représentant une larme. Babel, pragmatique, annonça :

— Je nage en plein délire. Enfin, puisque tu es là aussi…

Agrippant Astérion au col, le Centaure arma son poing.

— Rêve ou hallucination, continua-t-il, je vais quand même en profiter pour te refaire le portrait ! Ça me soulagera !

Imperturbable, le supposé Astérion enchaîna :

— Tu es vraiment long à la détente. N’importe qui aurait compris depuis belle lurette où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Ou plutôt, où nos esprits sont partis vagabonder.

Tenant toujours son égal en joue, Babel eut un déclic :

— Le… Le surmonde ! Impossible ! 

En cet instant, les leçons théoriques de Mü aux chevaliers d’argent lui revinrent en mémoire. Le surmonde pour les nuls, comme un certain chevalier du Cancer les appelait, lui avait appris ce qu’était ce niveau de conscience supérieur.

Mais, entre savoir et pouvoir, la différence était grande. Si certains argentés parvinrent à atteindre les premiers étages de cet immense « immeuble spirituel », Babel avait toujours été dans les plus mauvais élèves. Il était même un cas désespéré, au même titre que Jamian, la lanterne rouge du groupe, selon les dires du Bélier. Et pourtant… 

Lâchant enfin Astérion, le Centaure jeta un œil à son propre accoutrement. Il portait une abaya de coupe simple et confortable, identique à celles dont il s’était habillé toute son enfance.

— Etonnant non, admit le télépathe. Ta représentation dans le surmonde est celle qui est la plus en phase avec ta véritable personnalité. Au final, tu es donc plus attaché à tes racines que tu ne veux bien l’admettre. 

Babel, halluciné dans tous les sens du terme, bafouilla :

— Mais… Comment !?

— Mü avait tort. Tu as des prédispositions naturelles pour voguer jusqu’ici. Seulement, elles se situent à un seuil si refoulé de ton inconscient qu’il a fallu que j’emploie les grands moyens pour les éveiller.

— Et en langage décodé, qu’est-ce que ça donne ?

— En gros, tu sais déjà que j’ai une maîtrise innée des basses sphères du surmonde. Et cela date de bien avant qu’il ne devienne autant à la mode au Sanctuaire. Pour reprendre ton expression, si le surmonde est un immeuble, je suis un groom qui passe son temps à écouter les conversations personnelles des résidents. Alors que, ironiquement, ceux-ci ne se rendent absolument pas compte qu’ils transitent par cet immeuble chimérique. Mais parfois, il m’arrive de crocheter les serrures de certaines chambres, afin de conduire l’occupant, s’il est réceptif, vers un étage supérieur.

— Ce qui signifie !?

— Pour résumer, j’ai plus ou moins synchronisé et fusionné nos subconscients pour qu’ils s’alignent sur une fréquence spirituelle identique. Sois heureux mon ami, ton esprit est désormais en osmose avec celui de l’homme que tu détestes le plus au monde ! 

Une fois de plus, Babel n’avait pas tout compris. Mais, à la mine réjouie de l’Astérion fantomatique, il saisit au moins que le but de l’opération n’allait pas lui plaire.

— J’y viens, l’informa le danois, partageant ses pensées. Si j’ai pris le risque de placer nos esprits dans cette espèce d’harmonie, c’est uniquement pour Shiva. Autrefois, il fut l’élève dévoué de Shaka de la Vierge. Grâce à cette formation particulière, il a eu accès à une connaissance du surmonde proprement inimaginable. Il peut ainsi gravir beaucoup plus d’échelons que mon humble personne. Par chance, son esprit se situe actuellement dans un niveau assez proche. Comme son corps est hors de portée, pour d’évidentes raisons, c’est via ce niveau que nous devons lui parler et, si besoin était, le raisonner.

— Si c’est aussi simple, pourquoi n’y vas-tu pas tout seul ?

— Parce qu’il refusera de m’écouter. Comme la majorité des chevaliers d’argent, il ne me voue aucune confiance et érigera des barrières m’empêchant d’atteindre sa psyché. C’est déjà ainsi qu’il procède au quotidien.

— Qui l’en blâmerait, ricana l’irakien. Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé. 

Astérion parut se tasser légèrement sur lui-même à cette remarque. Reprenant pourtant du poil de la bête, il contre-attaqua :

— Raison de plus pour que tu m’accompagnes jusqu’à lui. Tu as beau posséder un cerveau de la taille d’une noix, tu es un membre assez estimé de notre confrérie. Shiva se montrera peut-être plus loquace et docile en ta présence. 

Pesant le pour et le contre, Babel commenta :

— Plutôt aléatoire, ton plan d’attaque. Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas plus facile d’agir à ta manière habituelle ? Un petit chuchotement à l’oreille du Pope, et tu pourrais t’en laver les mains.

— Hors de question ! Cette histoire ne concerne que les chevaliers d’argent. Inutile de mêler quelqu’un d’autre à tout ça. 

La réaction inattendue d’Astérion mystifia Babel. Ce dernier savait, qu’en théorie, il était impossible de mentir dans le surmonde. Mais, depuis le temps, le chevalier de la Meute parvenait peut-être à contourner cette règle établie. 

S’il avait perçu ses doutes, le danois n’en fit pas grand cas. Scrutant fixement une écharpe de brume, il proclama :

— Corman a suivi notre règlement de comptes. A l’écran, tout ce qu’il voit, ce sont deux chevaliers sur le carreau et un troisième jouant à une sorte de roulette russe. Et ça, pas besoin d’être télépathe pour deviner que ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Aussi, il s’est décidé à intervenir, au moins pour nous deux. Même si j’ai verrouillé les accès, ses hommes ne mettront pas longtemps à nous rejoindre. Pas de temps à perdre. Nos fonctions vitales s’amenuisent de minute en minute. Et si les militaires nous réveillent « en sursaut », impossible de prédire quelles seront les conséquences.

— Conséquences, médita son compagnon. 

L’informateur de Saga, lui tendant la main, murmura alors :

— Pour Shiva. 

Le cerveau de Babel tournait à plein régime. Toutefois, il ne put établir de solution de secours pour échapper à ce qui s’annonçait comme une association contre-nature. Serrant les dents, ou plutôt ce qu’il pensait être ses dents, il accepta l’offre. Saisissant le poignet de l’autre, les deux hommes entamèrent leur vertigineuse ascension. 

La transition ne dura qu’un millième de seconde, si tant est que ces notions archaïques aient encore un sens dans le surmonde. Le décor de ce nouvel étage n’était pas très différent du précédent, à un détail près. Et ce détail pris une importance capitale pour Babel, quand son guide lui expliqua :

— C’est l’empreinte du Sanctuaire. Inconsciemment, il nous sert de point d’arrimage. A ce niveau, c’est le seul repère nous permettant de regagner nos corps respectifs.

— Je tâcherai de ne pas le perdre de vue, le rassura Babel, se détournant de la sensation familière. De ce côté aussi, le chemin est déjà tout tracé. 

Les Portes, fières et lugubres, dominaient les chevaliers de toute Leur hauteur de géantes millénaires. Malgré Leur aspect spectral, Elles exhalaient toujours la même puissance étouffante. Astérion, habitué des lieux, déclara :

— Elles ne sont pas vraiment là. Shiva est entré en symbiose avec Elles et projette Leur image, tout comme nous créons par réflexe celle du Domaine Sacré.

— Symbiose ou pas, c’est par là qu’il faut chercher ! En route ! 

L’ardeur de Babel n’était qu’apparente. Au fond de lui, il craignait de se balader dans ce monde fantasmagorique. Et cette impression de petite mort lui était des plus désagréables. Pas étonnant que les chevaliers d’or soient les seuls quidams à s’en servir régulièrement. Il fallait vraiment être le dernier des cinglés pour apprécier cette ambiance crépusculaire.

— Maudit Shiva, bougonna-t-il. Cette petite escapade va te coûter cher ! 

— Je croyais que tu rêvais de promenade champêtre, le titilla le chevalier de la Meute. Tu devrais plutôt le remercier d’avoir permis que ton vœu se réalise. 

Piqué au vif, Babel se demanda si les projections astrales ressentaient la douleur physique. Curieux, il allait se servir de son comparse comme cobaye, quand l’objet de leur recherche se présenta à sa vue.

Dos à eux, Shiva se tenait debout face aux Portes. Chevelure ébouriffée, le corps flanqué d’une toge anthracite qui ne lui recouvrait que les jambes et une partie du torse, son image n’était pas très différente de celle de son corps véritable. A ceci près qu’il avait le teint plus halé qu’à l’accoutumée et qu’il portait de lourdes boucles d’oreilles et de multiples bracelets dorés.

— Je le savais, ironisa l’irakien. Sous ses airs d’ascète, ce n’est qu’un vil matérialiste ! 

Ce trait d’humour forcé essuya un bide magistral. Pour toute réponse, Shiva proclama :

— Allez-vous en ! Ma décision est irrévocable !

— Une décision, s’étonna Babel. On peut savoir laquelle ? 

Soufflant de dépit, le chevalier du Paon reprit :

— On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l’âme. Cette doctrine prend tout son sens dans les limbes du surmonde. Messieurs, que lisez-vous dans les tréfonds de mon âme ? 

Se retournant effroyablement lentement, Shiva fixa ses comparses droit dans les yeux. Ou plutôt il ne les fixa pas. En lieu et place de ses globes oculaires, il n’y avait plus que... du vide. Reculant d’un pas, le Centaure s’exclama :

— Les gardiens ! Ils t’ont parasité !?

— Non, le contredit Astérion. C’est tout le contraire. Je ne voulais pas porter crédit aux rumeurs et pourtant… C’était donc vrai. Les gardiens étaient jadis des êtres de chair et de sang qui ont choisi de s’abandonner aux Portes, corps et âmes. Dis-nous, que ressent-on lorsque l’on régresse du statut d’humain à celui d’objet ?

— Une formidable plénitude, s’extasia Shiva. Néanmoins, j’ai presque envie de te féliciter pour ta perspicacité. Depuis quand me soupçonnes-tu ?

— Depuis le début. Après tout, tu as été le seul à te porter volontaire pour cette mission périlleuse. De notre côté, nous nous serions bien passer d’un tel honneur. Au départ, j’ai pensé que ton objectif était seulement de réunir des informations pour Shaka. Qui aurait pu penser que ta fascination pour Elles te conduirait à une solution aussi radicale ? 

Babel, remettant tant bien que mal toutes les pièces du puzzle en place, résuma :

— C’est de la folie furieuse ! Shiva serait en train de se métamorphoser… de son plein gré ! Personne n’accepterait de devenir leur pantin pour l’éternité, en tout état de cause.

— Et pourtant, contesta le chevalier du Paon, en regagnant sa position initiale, j’en suis la preuve vivante, pour encore quelques secondes du moins. 

Astérion, cédant à ses vilaines habitudes, questionna :

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de cette manière et pourquoi maintenant ?

— Après tout le temps que nous avons passé à Leurs côtés, je m’étonne que tu me poses une question aussi futile. Tu es pourtant à même de ressentir Leur toute-puissance, la force qui Les anime et Les rend plus terribles de jour en jour ! Le Sanctuaire ne peut rien contre Elles. L’humanité et les Douze seront brisés comme des fétus de paille lorsqu’Elles s’ouvriront. C’est ainsi, chaque pas accompli nous conduisait à cette fin. Un nouveau cycle est sur le point de naître et rien ni personne ne saurait endiguer son flot destructeur. 

Babel, à bout de nerfs, s’écria :

— Tu parles d’un prophète à la mord-moi le nœud ! Si tu as fini de déclamer tes versets d’apocalypse, on peut éventuellement passer aux choses sérieuses ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas réintégrer ton corps !

— Babel, hurla Astérion. Non ! 

Trop tard, le chevalier du Centaure ne s’était pas approché à plus de deux mètres de Shiva, qu’une force intangible le repoussa violemment en arrière. Dépité de tester sur lui-même la sensibilité des projections d’âmes, il éructa :

— Une barrière psychique, il ne manquait plus que ça !

— Le processus de transformation est en branle, lui apprit Shiva. Désormais, plus rien ne pourra le stopper. L’homme que vous appeliez Shiva n’existera bientôt plus.

— Cause toujours ! Astérion, si tu as un plan B sous le coude, je suis preneur… Astérion ! 

La silhouette éthérée du danois tétanisa l’irakien. Plus rien, dans ce spectre de brume, ne rappelait encore le corps pris de convulsions qui se battait pour sa survie, à ce qui semblait être des années-lumière de là. Devinant l’émoi de son ancien compagnon d’arme, Shiva l’informa froidement :

— Il est en train de mourir. Pauvre bougre, ça n’a pas dû être facile pour lui de traîner un boulet comme toi jusqu’ici. Et pourtant, même à l’orée de la mort, il continue à concentrer tout son cosmos pour que le lien te reliant à ta dépouille ne se brise pas. Bel exemple d’abnégation ! 

L’irakien, affolé, se porta au secours de son semblable. Mais celui-ci, dans un ultime adieu, posa sa main rachitique sur le front du Centaure. Aussitôt, une vague de souvenirs envahit l’esprit de Babel. Il revit la prise de pouvoir de Saga, l’entrevue très spéciale que le Pope accorda à un Astérion nouvellement promu et le bannissement, pour l’exemple, d’Albior et de quelques autres brebis supposées galeuses.

Mais, pire que tout, il ressentit la peur d’Astérion lorsque Saga fit de lui ses yeux et ses oreilles et lui dicta la seule ligne de conduite à suivre. Il perçut sa honte quand il dut trahir le chevalier de Céphée et le livrer à la justice du tyran. Et surtout, il ressentit la peine d’Astérion, quand tous ses frères d’armes lui tournèrent le dos. 

Shiva, aux premières loges, commenta subitement :

— Ainsi il a pu racheter ses fautes. Babel, ce sacrifice ne doit pas rester vain. Où qu’il soit, l’esprit d’Astérion ne pourra pas te protéger bien longtemps. Fuis, pendant que tu le peux encore et tâche de profiter du temps qu’il te reste à vivre, en son nom. Tu n’as, de toute façon, pas le pouvoir de changer l’inéluctable. 

Alors que les dernières bribes de l’esprit d’Astérion s’étiolaient, l’irakien explosa :

— Tu as toujours été un lâche, Astérion ! C’est pour sauver ta peau que tu as vendu Albior, tout le monde le savait ! Mais j’ai été encore plus lâche que toi : j’aurais pu me rebeller contre l’usurpateur et mourir pour venger celui que je considérais comme un frère ! Mais je n’ai pas bougé ! Il aurait suffit qu’une voix s’élève et se joigne à celles des dissidents et alors, tout aurait été tellement différent… Mais je tenais trop à la vie pour ça. Et j’ai préféré projeter sur toi ma rancœur et ma honte ! 

Hors de lui, le chevalier du Centaure gifla la brume et renchérit :

— Mais, de nous trois, le plus lâche c’est toi Shiva ! En dépit de tes beaux discours, tu es mort de trouille ! Je suis peut-être moins malin qu’Astérion, mais j’ai enfin saisi pourquoi tu veux te changer en Gardien : tout simplement parce que tu penses qu’une partie de toi subsistera une fois la chrysalide brisée et que, même diminué, cela te permettra de survivre. Tu veux renier l’humanité par égoïsme ! Laisse-moi te dire que jamais les Portes ne t’accepteront ! Tu n’es qu’un jouet pour Elles ! 

Le disciple de Shaka avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid. Babel, infatigable, enchaîna :

— Tu ne m’inspires que de la pitié. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette qu’Astérion ait gaspillé sa vie, pour tenter de sauver un minable de ton espèce ! Tu as raison, je vais partir ; et si je dois mourir, ce sera avec ces foutus yankees, les autres occupants du Sanctuaire et tous les assassins et les innocents de cette planète souillée, car c’est là qu’est ma place ! 

Shiva, excédé, hurla alors :

— Ferme-la !

Coïncidence étrange, Babel fut bel et bien privé de la parole. Subissant le même sort que son guide, son esprit se déforma et commença à se dissoudre. Shiva, témoin muet de son agonie, résistait de plus en plus mal aux émotions qui le submergeaient. Quand la dernière étincelle de vie du Centaure disparut, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner. Au supplice, le fil de sa mémoire se ranima. Dans un ultime et vain effort pour chasser ses fantômes, il finit par regarder en arrière. A cet instant, un éclair impossible frappa ce niveau du surmonde, l’irradiant de sa lumière. 

* * *

La lumière du néon lui piquait les yeux. Hagard, Babel évalua la situation. A première vue, il était dans l’infirmerie de la base, allongé sur un lit dur comme la justice norvégienne. En somme, ce constat était déjà rassurant. Dans le surmonde, il avait bien cru se voir offrir un billet express pour le royaume des ombres. Le cerveau en marmelade, il réalisa enfin :

— Astérion !

— Bon sang, mais tais-toi. Tu vas l’éveiller en beuglant comme un veau en manque de lait. 

Un inconnu tira le rideau assurant la maigre intimité de l’irakien, dévoilant ainsi un Astérion endormi dans un lit parallèle. Couvert de perfusions, le danois avait cependant la respiration régulière et le teint plutôt frais, compte tenu de la mésaventure qu’il avait vécue. Shiva, le mystérieux infirmier, détournant volontairement le regard, expliqua :

— Il n’aura pas de séquelles. Le flux sanguin a continué à irriguer son cerveau suffisamment longtemps pour lui épargner l’état légumineux. Quant à ses brûlures, elles sont superficielles. A croire que tu perds la main. 

Flegmatique, Babel s’appuya sur un coude pour se redresser et répondit :

— Tant mieux. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais mort il m’aurait attiré plus de problèmes que vivant. Quoique, il m’est avis que la langue de certains occupants de la base va vite se délier et que cela va arriver aux oreilles de qui tu sais. D’ici peu, il risque de nous souffler dans les bronches.

— Le général Corman veillera à ce que les médisances ne filtrent pas. Pour un militaire, il est très compréhensif, voire même paternaliste. Il sait très bien ce que la vie en huis clos peut engendrer de stress et de coups de folie. A plus forte raison lorsqu’elle se couple avec la proximité de ces « choses ». Tous les jours, il constate les effets désastreux de ce mélange détonnant sur ses troupes. Mais, tant qu’il n’y a pas mort d’homme, il peut passer l’éponge. De toute façon, je le vois mal expliquer dans le menu détail cet incident à ses supérieurs. Ces béotiens ne comprendraient rien à la situation.  
Tout sourire, le Centaure approuva :

— La loi du silence. Rien de tel pour resserrer les hommes. Astérion l’a appris un peu tard. Il n’ira pas baver sur notre compte. Le secret de ta petite faiblesse sera bien gardé.

— Non, le contredit le chevalier du Paon. Une personne, au moins, est au courant de toute l’affaire. Celui qui a permis à vos esprits de regagner vos pitoyables enveloppes charnelles. 

Un frisson glacé courut sur l’échine de Babel, quand il se remémora le rapatriement en urgence de sa psyché. Le cosmos qui l’avait aiguillé. Cette aura sereine, mais désormais émaillée par les tourments terrestres, dont il fut baigné, c’était bien lui.

— Shaka, souffla-t-il. Quelle puissance monstrueuse ! Parvenir à projeter son cosmos sur des milliers de kilomètres et par-delà les strates du surmonde, c’est quelque peu… inhumain ! 

Shiva acquiesça, mais avec moins de conviction que Babel n’en attendait d’un fanatique absolu comme lui. Singeant Astérion, le Paon dut lire ses pensées car il précisa :

— Mon maître a senti les doutes qui m’accablaient, au fil des mois. Aussi, il guettait en tapinois l’instant où ces doutes se concrétiseraient. Cependant, s’il vous a sauvés, il ne put me libérer de l’emprise des Portes. 

Posant la main sur la barrière du lit du Centaure, le disciple de Shaka continua :

— Si cette mise en scène macabre était un de Leur test, j’ai lamentablement échoué. A l’instant où l’humain a pris le dessus sur l’objet, pour paraphraser Astérion, Elles m’ont rejeté. Au fond, Elles devaient connaître les raisons profondes qui m’ont conduit à cette extrémité désespérée. Tu avais raison, ma vision était brouillée par la peur et l’égoïsme. Autant de caractéristiques bassement primaires qui ne pouvaient les tromper.

S’attendant à ce que Babel, sadique, enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, Shiva tomba des nues quand l’irakien tempéra :

— L’essentiel, c’est d’avoir fait marche arrière, non ? Ce ne sont pas vos doctrines qui sermonnent que l’important n’est pas tant le bout du voyage, que le chemin parcouru ? Un petit embourbement ne fait pas de mal, de temps en temps, pour remettre les pendules à l’heure. Il n’empêche que quelque chose cloche. Si les Portes se sont… hum… fermées devant toi, pourquoi es-tu encore… ?

— Vivant ? Avec l’âge, tu commences à poser les bonnes questions, félicitations. En fait, c’est à cet endroit que se situe le cœur de l’intrigue. Ma vie n’ayant pas la moindre valeur pour Elles, les gardiens auraient dû m’éliminer dans la joie et l’allégresse. Pourtant, ils n’ont pas bougé un cil quand j’ai regagné la base ventre à terre. Soit, ma réaction était prévue de longue date et acceptée, soit un facteur extérieur aura détourné Leur attention. 

Frottant ses yeux cuisants de fatigue, Babel dit :

— Shaka. Sa deus ex machina aurait causé du remous ?

— Je l’ignore. Mais il est certain qu’il Les intéresse. C’est d’ailleurs peut-être en raison de notre lien qu’Elles ont daigné s’adresser à moi, fut-ce un court instant. Plus encore que sur celles des autres chevaliers d’or, du Pope ou de la Dothrakis, une menace pèse sur la tête de mon maître. J’en suis certain. 

Yeux dans les yeux de son semblable, Shiva s’emballa :

— Il a renoncé à sa part de divinité pour Les affronter. Cette « déchéance », il l’a orchestrée pour sauver une humanité qui ne retiendra même pas son nom. Le sacrifice en valait-il la peine ? Si Elles le souhaitaient, les Portes pourraient les pulvériser sans la moindre difficulté. A quoi bon combattre, dans ces conditions ? 

Le chevalier du Centaure, posant la tête sur l’oreiller, bailla un bon coup et rétorqua :

— Tout le monde le sait au Sanctuaire, ils vont gagner. Inutile de te ronger les sangs ou de chercher midi à quatorze heures pendant des lustres. Une seule chose peut t’apporter la paix.

— Laquelle ? osa Shiva, qui n’appréciait décidément pas la sagesse nouvelle de l’irakien.

— La foi. Aie foi en eux, c’est tout.

A peine la dernière parole prononcée, Babel s’endormit, un sourire agaçant collé aux lèvres.


End file.
